What's the worst that can happen
by kyliayha
Summary: bella's pregant and edward leaves again and bella find out that alec is her true mate. but what happens when bella receives a phone call from certain damon and stefen s. alec x bella pairing don't like it to bad for you
1. chapter 1

**bella's pov**

 _Just going to give u a heads up I am 11 and have never written before well unless you count homework_

 _one day me and renesmee carlie cullen and her_ _sisters Elizabeth jade valtori and_ eslise (esme rosalie Carlisle) alisper valtori and her brother jemmet charlise valtori where walking with my husband Alec after the divorce with edward everything was peaceful well except Jacob still is mad at me for moving in with the rulers of the vampire world and that I took nessie with me but she is a big help when she is not think about Jacob.

I blame it on the imprinting but let's be honest I am still a bit up set after three years and alec does everything thing in his power to make her happy but it has no effect she missed her dad and Jacob so much but ever since I became pregant and edward decided to leave again.

even after he promised to never leave me again and when I went to valtorra to die but as soon as I was about to be killed alice and Alec came through the door instantly our eyes met and it was like I was in a trance. It was strange I only felt this way with edward or uses to any way then alice cleared her throat snapping us out of whatever that was. alice laughed I was about to ask what was ask what so funny but I think she was one step ahead of me "1.edward left you that means he does not want to be your mate and 2. I had a vision of you and Alec married and having 3 more kids and your powers are a shield and the ability to well you'll see."alice said in her mixed emotion voiced. "Did you tell him about what I was doing" I ask worried at what he might think of me trying to kill myself again like I did the first time.

"no . It would break his heart you are still the woman he will always love he just can't watch you die. I told him that he would always have a piece of but he doesn't want the what he calls 'moster baby'." that when I heard alec growl I jump because I felt a tiny kick then the growling stop aliced smiled at Alec then she had a vision of edward coming through that door.

"alec you might want to stay close to bella. edwards coming and he is not happy. rosalie told him what I saw and what I was doing here. oh and she on her way here with edward and Emmett." alice said in her things are about to get ugly tone which scared the hell out of me.

sorry this chapter ended in a cliffhanger but next chapter will be longer and will also end in a cliffhanger sorry but that is how it works and next chapter is about what happens when edward shows up.


	2. edward's love

**Alec's pov**

when edward Cullen entered the room eyes all fell on him just to make him jealous I put my arm around bella and kisses her baby belly which made her giggle and by the look in Edwards eyes she never did that with him .

judging by the way the other cullens look it was amazing to see bella giggle and judging by the look on edwards he was ready to rip off my head.

 ** _bella's pov_**

judging by the look on edwards face saw alice's vision of me and Alec together "what the fuck!? alice are you seriously telling me that this asshole is going to marry my bella and raise my child!" edward practically yell. Then edward turned his attention toward me "you took vows and your just going to go against them!" he yelled.

"you have no right to be mad at me your the one who decided to leave me just because I decided to keep our child." I snapped then as I opened my mouth to say something else when I had a contraction but this time it hit so hard that I fell to my knees and luckily Carlisle had walked in with his wife esme and adopted son japser who was carrying Carlisle docter kit and alec never left my side during her checkup after the checkup.

"looks like you are going to have a baby girl" Carlisle stated. rosalie alice and esme screamed like school girl after finding out that their best friend just got asked to the prom by the quarterback. as for edward well let's just say his frown became a growl at the fact that the 'moster baby' is a baby girl and is killing his bella but as for alec he was very super duper happy. "alec, you are so cute when your face lights up with joy."i said blushing.everyones face froze except alec and alices who was clapping and alec kissed my cheek.

that's when edward face was filled with rage and he charged at alec but yet was stop by felix. "stop!!!!!!!"I yelled felix immediately dropped edward with a thump"okay let's get one thing clear edward you do not get to control my life and if me and alec do end up together then that will be fine"i angrily then sweetly then I was interrupted by rosalie"bella can I be the god mother" rosalie asked. "can be she be my fashion model!?" alice ask in her cheery voice.

"yes Rosalie I know how much you want a baby and let's see what Emmett has to say, and alice can we see if I live after the pregnancy ..." I said but was Interrupted "bella my bella I will make sure that you live forever after the pregnancy."alec said kissing my cheek and forehead. which made edward growl which seem to have no effect on the baby like alec's growl which seemed weird to me. alice looked sad "what is the matter alice?" I said. she just looked the other way."okay would you feel better if I let you pick some baby clothes out?"I asked. she still said nothing and this time sat on the ground. "okay alice how about I let you choose everything about her style?" I asked and then her face lit up with joy and she hugged me.edward growled because let his pixie sister near me but let him nere. "so what did you name our baby my bella" alec said.

"I still have to decided between renesmee carlie or alisper rosett.i got renesmee from esme and renee and carlie frome Carlisle and Charlie. alisper from alice and jasper and rosett from Emmett and rosalie. so you get to choose."stated looking at everyone but edward."what if was a boy what would the name have been?"Carlisle asked.

"well it would have been Edward Jacob or ej which i got from that i loved..." bella started to say when she was interrupted "what do you mean people you 'loved'? " edward said sadly.

I think the change of emotions was to much for jasper because on aros, janes,and edward face was rage and on alice rose and esme's face was excitement but on Carlisle and Emmett's face was disappointment."yes. I said people I loved." I said.

\--

I am sorry this chapter was so long but school is about to start so have to get ready for sixth grade but I will update when I can love you all and thx so much for reading :)


	3. stefen and damon Salvatore and happiness

**N/** _A_ : will not be able to update regularly with school starting hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I do not own twilight or vampire dairies that belongs to the author.

and thanks a lot emma Henderson my little cuz for the help. lots of love ky 3

nobody's **pov**

"yes edward I said loved." bella said

"bella..."edward said but was interrupted by bella's phone ringing.bella answered the phone "hello baby bells?"a unknown voice said "yes stefy I am here." bella replied "well danm dame said to tell you he wants to come visit you."said stefen. "stefy I don't think that is a good idea right now. "bella said."bells what is going on. do we need to have a talking to with charlie?"stefen said. bella just laughed at his protectiveness "stefy I will be fine. also I am still mad at you for not calling me for 5 years."bella said "if you knew what kind of shit I was in you wouldn't call either."stefen said "so it got worse I am guessing. also did you ever find the Bennett witch and the doppelganger?"bella said curiously. the only thing going through everyone's mind was who is stefy what does a witch to do with this and what the hell is a doppelganger. "okay isa..." stefen said."stefen Salvatore what did I say about calling me isa do you want a stake in your heart?! just because you were changed by my sister does not mean I will not kill you I may be a human but I am not afraid to take on the 'big scary ripper' "bella said everyone in the room was shocked the never new bella had a sister

" bella you jave a sister" rosalie asked bella only nodded 'yes'. "sorry and don't ever in your life call me the ripper again that was thousands of years ago I am am going to stake damon for telling you that story "stefen said.at the mention of damon "umm bella would that happen to be damon Salvatore? as in general Salvatore," jasper asked. everyone except bella looked at jasper confused. "well umm uh yes jasper that would be him."bella replied. "bella damon wants to talk to you."stefen said. "bye stefy talk to you soon. lots of love to you." bella said. which made edward growl but bella just shrugged her shoulders. "love u too isabella." stefen said. " isa do you want gossip on stefen's love life!" a deep male voice said. bella sat up as fast as a pregnant woman can "you know I do! "bella replied. "stefen is dating that doppelganger and the doppelganger is friends with the Bennett witch."damon said. "okay. well I want to ask you do you know a major jasper witlock?" bella asked with a wink jaspers way. "well yes isa but he died years ago in the civil war." damon said . "are you sure about that?"bella asked ."well no but come on there is no way for him to be alive also how do you know about major witlock?" damon asked.

"well damon I will tell you but you have to teach me to use a oak wood stake on Klaus the original vampire." bella stated.

jasper looked at bella surprised which was rare for a vampire "bella hate to burst you bubble but I ran into klaus and I don't think you want mess with him."jasper said.

"japer witlock hale listen to me when I say I need to kill him. everytime we meet up to talk he's always hitting on me or the person I am with. so please jasper believe me when I say he needs to be kill after we figure out if my ex-friends..." bella said in a chuckle. "what do you mean 'ex-friends' I thought I was still your friend little missy, and don't forget your promise." damon said. " how could I forget to call you damn demon damon if you made me laugh also if you conpel me to forget something or let you my mind again believe me you will have a stake in your heart or I will take your daylight ring and hide some where you can never find it and then you'd wait until night or you sill die in the sun." bella said. scaring the shit out of everyone but alice and jasper.

"yaaa my little moster of a friend is back." damon said. "shut the hell up damon also I have some who may want to talk to you so badly he is driving me crazy !" bella excitedly explained. "jasper witlock hale you need to calm down before alice has to tie us to chairs because of your mood it is making you bonce up in down more than alice."bells says which made everyone laugh

sorry that this chapter ended in a cliffhanger but it's 2:30am

good bye my lovelys

see you next chapter


	4. Katherine's sister

BELLA'S POV

After jasper calmed down 'to Alice level' which is still happy but not jumping around. "hello old friend" jasper said. "jazzy!!" damon screamed loud enough for me ears to hear without it on speaker. "damon and please don't scream like that i hear it enough from my wife." jasper said with a chuckle. everyone laughed except alice who just stuck out her tounge. they had a conversation that seemed to last forever!!! Alec told me a joke while the other vampires were talking. after jasper handed the phone back to me. "iza!!!" damon said. "yes mr. demon" I said with a smile while giggling. " Your sister heard you on the phone saying where you were, and she dragged me to the car and made me go with her to see you." damon said. "omg i get to see my favorite man in the world as well as my little kitten" i said. " hey! i'm older that you missy" kat said. " by one hour." i said rolling my eyes "yes, but you were born at 12am while i was born at11pm the day before! anyway are you still in forks?" kat said " maybe you should wait at uncle charlie's" i said.

"okay belly welly" kat said with a chuckle knowing i HATE when she calls me that. "great bye kit kat" i said before i hang up. "so isabellahhh you have company." aro said

\--

 ** _A:N_**

 **Thx to u all sorry this a short chapter but i have to hurry up anyway it will be another whole before the next update bye love you !**

 **kyliayha**


	5. renesmee is born

A/n:my birthday just passes to now im 12 and my mom know all about my story i got yelled at 4 cussing and them she said it was okay because it was funny. ;)

 ** _bella's pov_**

After agree to come back after renesmee is born to return we (alec, the cullens, me) all left and went to forks. "bella we need to talk alone" edward said motioning to alec. "talk about what edward, everthing i need to say to you i said in there!" i said getting really pissed the fuck off. "bella its about us!!" edward screamed " edward there is no us, or did you forget that you told me that while we were dating you were were fucking some girl named tanya" I screamed back causeing the cullens to look at us! "edward, son is this true?" carlise said "yes its true" edward said sadly " YOU DID WHAT?!" emmet yelled "Emmet calm down maybe edward was lying" rosalie said looking at edward. if looks could kill he might be a vampire but damn he would be 20 feet under right now. "so what i fucked tanya who cares, maybe if sweet little lamb here wasn't being such a bitch about the fact she would lose her god damn best friend after marrying me I wouldn't have done it, but nooo she just had to have the mutt in her life!" edward yelled angry "And it turns out she is more of a slut then jessica!" he continues outraged. "Fine, you piece of shit i took you back after leaveing me in the woods alone, and even after cheating on my nine times maybe even more that I don't know about but trust me when i say whats done in the dark comes to the light." I yell walking away after jasper clams me.

 **~~~Time skips~~~**

"bella you have to push." carlise said " I can't do this!" I say as another contraction hits. "Yes, you can my beautiful queen, you can do anything you put your mind to and right it's bring renesmee into the world." Alec says giving me his speech on not giving up. "This why I love you so much." I say i hear a growl from out side the door so, I sceam "stop easdropping edward and you wouldn't even know!!" I hear a booming laugh "shut up emmett." assward said. I laugh to help with the pain. "what's so funny" alec asks so I tell him and he laughs so hard that falls. " heard that." edward said. stupid mind reader. after one last push renesmee was finally here in my arms. Slowly everything started to go black. The only thing i heard was alec scream and renesmee cry.

 **Alec's pov**

My sweet isabella is dying. "carlise do something, anything I can't raise renesmee by myself! please I'll do anything to get her back healthy, and safe." I yell dry sobbing "Rose take renesmee, alice work on wardrobe, esme help rose, and emmett get her some blood for when she wakes up, jasper calm alec down, edward give her cpr, GO GO GO!" Carlise shouts "Wish me luck"edward said chuckling as he passes me.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **sorry about the cliffy but it will leave you coming back for more. also sorry for not updating sooner but between class and my singing compatition at Pittsburgh state. and all my classes it's so hard. thx for being patient**


	6. renesmee's twin

**Alec's pov**

what am I going to do? edward is my last chance at saving my bella, and after they broke up and she got together with me he has hated us ever since, but i guess I have to trust him to save my love. The sound of a cry is what snapped me out of my thoughts. everyone looked confused because renesmee was asleep, so why was there another cry that filled the air? I looked at Carlisle for answers but he was just as clueless as everbody else. Then realisation struck everybody, THERE IS ANOTHER BABY. Carlisle was searching for my other little angel inside my bella, but because she couldn't push we had to do an emergency C-section.

 **no names POV**

l saw my sister get taken out by cold hands, so I waited for your turn but it never came so you cried until someone came to get me. when I got out I saw a very bright light and a man with golden and black hair pulled me out of the dark place. when I adjusted to the light I saw a man pounding on a pretty ladies chest. I tried to speak to ask who it was but I couldn't do it, it sounded like a squeek. So i thought about what i wanted to say and it became a picture in front of me.


	7. Mommy's not dead yay!

today's the day mommy wakes hopefully she loves me unlike everyone else. You guys are probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well after I got my "gift", more like curse they can see whatever I'm thinking which suck when I try to lie to them, they all loved me then renesmee my tiwn got her a gift of thought projection then they all except edward and grandma esme forgot about me it's like I'm invisible to evryone til nessie tells them something about me or tells on me for something and now that the guy that smells like wet dog is over and nere her alot. they are always watching her closely. when she is asleep, they watch her and remember me til she is a wake then she is the center of there attention. what happened to us well since i was the last one born they think i killed my mom especially when rosalie growled and said "Why Are You Holding That Thing! She Killed Bella!" edward and nana esme tried to help my case but it didn't work. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice whhat was going on til nana picked me up from the floor of my bed room in the attic. I was taken downstairs to take a shower before she got here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got downstairs just in time for mommy to come through the door. when she came through the down everyone trurn toward her,except rosalie and nana esme who had me in her arms at the moment, the first thing she sees is nessie in rosalie's arms. She grabs her from her arms then starts playing with her. Nana esme walks over to her and says"Bella sweetheart I want you to meet your other daughter." "Whats her name?" Mommy asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **hey guys I was going through what my friends call depression but I feel better. Good news my birthday was yesterday so I didn't post it and I just got a new laptop to do my typing, and I was grounded for the longest time ever.**

 **anyway I'm back for now I might get grounded again maybe maybe not.**

 **I need idea's for names for the twin.**


End file.
